However Long it Takes
by Truth's Apprentice
Summary: Why does this always happen to him? Stupid Truth, stupid transmutation! Why are you reading this ridiculous summary? I'm really bad at summaries, just read it. Rated T cause Ed's mouth is colorful.
1. Chapter 1

This is what my friends have expected me to do since day 1. I'm not kidding, I've been holding off posting this for a while. Anna, I will have no comments about how I'm obsessed with NCIS. (Even though it's true.)

Animinneapolis, 2012! Vic is going to be there and I'm soooo excited. I'm gonna be dressed as Ed (Wow shocker) and my friends are going to be Al, Mustang and Winry. The only person not dressing up as a character from FMA (besides the parents that insist on coming) is Anna Rowebot, she's going as Luffy from One Piece.

BTW: Equivalent Exchange, Anna Rowebot you promote my stories, I promote yours. READ ANNA'S FIC. IT'S A PHYSH FMA CROSSOVER AND IT'S REALLY GOOD!

Disclaimer: No matter how much I would love to own these two stories… I don't. Stop reminding me it's making me sad.

Chapter 1

"_Ahh, Mr. Alchemist I've been expecting you." A white humanoid figure loomed in front of a towering gate. _

"_I've come for my brother." The blonde boy was smiling. Truth couldn't figure out why, and it bothered him. Could this boy have figured it out? No the mere thought of it was crazy! No one, not even the great Hohenheim had figured this out._

"_So what will you give in return?" Truth stepped towards the boy, "Another arm? Another leg? Or perhaps you soul?"_

_A triumphant smile was on the boys face. "This gate is my connection to alchemy. So I should get to decide what to do with it."_

_Did he- did he really figure it out?_

"_This Gate holds the Truth, but it's also lead me astray."_

"_Would you really give up your alchemy? Lower yourself to a simple human?_

"_Lower myself? That's all I've ever been. Just a tiny insignificant human that couldn't even save a little girl." _

_Truth was stunned. So stunned he actually showed emotion. He started to laugh. "You've won alchemist. But there is a problem with this."_

_The golden eyes starred coldly at the white figure._

"_You have beaten me. You now know the truth. But there is a small problem with that. You gained true knowledge, so now you can use alchemy weather you have your Gate or not. Therefore your price just dropped in value. Significantly."_

"_So what now?" Ed growled. _

"_I'm sending you to the other side of your Gate. You won't remember what happened at first because of the shock and you'll get your memory back with time. You will stay there for as long as it takes."_

"_Takes for what?"_

"_Your brother will be alive when you come back. Don't fret." Truth grinned evilly. Black arms came out of the Gate and pulled the short alchemist in. Ed didn't even struggle._

"DiNozzo," Gibb's voce rang.

"Yes boss?" came the immediate answer.

"Quit flirting. You're on duty."

DiNozzo turned back to the girl he had been 'questioning.'

The NCIS team was investigating the murder of Petty Officer Greenwood. He had been found behind a bar. His friends thought he was passed out drunk… until they flipped him on his back and saw a blood covered front and a gunshot wound. Tony had been in charge of 'questioning' the girl who had been working at the bar that night.

Ziva was in charge of checking the surrounding area.

"Gibbs we might have another one." She called, opening the dumpster next to the building. He had long blonde hair and was wearing tattered clothes. Here were multiple cut on his chest, shoulder and a few on his face. Blood was pooled on his clothes and to top it off: he didn't look any older than thirteen. She put two fingers to his neck, checking for a pause. She doubted that he had one but on contact the boy gasped.

"Somebody call an ambulance."

Gibbs and Ziva carefully lifted the boy out of the dumpster and laid him on the ground. The kid's breathing was erratic and his heart rate was slow.

"We need to try to stop the bleeding." Gibbs said, getting on his knees next to the boy.

"Where?" There were so many cuts that Ziva didn't know which one.

"You get the one on his shoulder; I've got this on his head."

They both took off their jackets and placed them in the areas Gibbs had said.

The ambulance arrived shortly after. The paramedics loaded the boy onto a stretcher then into the back of the van. "Ziva, accompany him to the hospital. When he wakes up find out as much as you can about him,"_ assuming that he lives, _Gibbs added in his head.

"Yes sir." She got into her car and followed them to the hospital.

Author's Note:

Look, it's really short and I apologize. The chapters will probably get to around two thousand words or so.

I hope you all like it.


	2. Chapter 2

All right! I'm back! I don't really have much to say except sorry for the wait.

Anna Rowebot: 1. Roy is wayyyyyy better than Luffy (But I know you're not a hybrid like me so…yeah…) Anyway 2. Tease me I really don't care :P

Animiz: Thanks, I'll do my best with updating. When summer comes it'll go a lot faster.

IamTHEhunter: I think Truth's hobby is doing this to people, I mean there really isn't that much more to do in his realm.

Iheartfullmetal: To get this out of the way, I love you're profile pic. I think people should write more of these too.

Fall into the Void: Thank you!

Major Midget: One, nice name, two I love them too, and three if you like this one try: More than Just Another Murder by AkitaFallow. It's CSI and FMA xover and it's amazing.

Happyface: ^-^

Akumu Lee Crimson: Just three lol

Daninuyasha: here you go XD

Lightning of Sentinels: NOt a cliff hanger this time

Red: Maybe later (It's eventually going to happen)

* * *

Chapter 2

"Al?"

A soft voice came the bed. Ziva turned her head, "Oh, you're awake." she put her magazine down on the small table by the blonde kid's bed. "hey, kid can you tell me your name?" A lone piece of hair shot straight up. She walked to his bedside and caught him in the act of rolling his eyes. His golden eyes. "who are you?" his voice was hoarse.

"I'm Agent David, from NCIS."

"What's that?"

"It's an agency for crimes related to the navy. Now I've told you who I am, could I please get your name?" Ed's face went from weak and tired to guarded at the mention of the military.

"Edward Elric, but no one calls me Edward unless they're threatening me. You can call me Ed. Can you tell me where I am?" his voice was stern.

"You're in a hospital."

"No shit Sherlock, I mean what country?" Ziva was taken back. Firstly because of the kid's mouth, secondly because of the question of what country. Why would he ask that? Why wouldn't he know what country he was in?

"America." she answered. The golden haired boy's face went pale.

"What? Are you sure you don't mean Amestris?" he asked quietly.

"Yes I'm sure." she said, humoring him.

Ed POV

'Damn, I don't remember what happened. Did we beat father? Did Al... Wait, Al gave his soul up for me? Want happened? Does ending up hear mean I've lost? What the hell? What happened to Al, Teacher, Mustang (even if he is a bastard he doesn't deserve what happened to him) Mei, Greedling? They were all counting on me. If Father succeeded and turned everyone into a Philosopher's Stone then my entire country is gone. I couldn't save them. Even Winry is gone. Damn it! I failed! I'm alone!'

Tears were streaming down my cheeks before I knew realized it. I whipped them away, refusing to cry in front of the military. The Agent looked at me, probably startled by the sudden tears. "Are you okay?" she looked concerned.

My head was screaming, no, no damn it I am not okay. My entire freakin country is gone and it's all my fault! But I grit my teeth and said, "Yeah I'm fine."

"All right." I could tell she didn't believe me.

I was about to ask another question but pain erupted in my left leg. Unprepared, I let out a yelp of pain. My teeth clenched and sweat started rolling down my face. The Agent looked worried, "What's wrong?"

"Can you get a doctor?" I thought the pain would pass after a moment, but it didn't. It felt like the nerves connecting. Over and over each time with more intensity. She nodded and pressed a button by my bead. A nurse came in.

"What's wrong," she asked calmly. The way she said it I knew she was the type to coddle little children. 'not little' I reminded myself.

"My leg is burning." I said while trying not to yell in pain. Her face turned serious. Then she checked the bandages around my automale. The Agent stared in surprise at the port. My hands gripped the blanket. Do no scream Ed, just don't!

"Sir, is there a way we can remove this metal?" she asked worriedly.

"NO!"

"But sir-"

"No, if you mess with it I won't be able to use my automale, and you could put me through more pain!" That was it, to much pain. I yelled, again and again. My head was pounding and my ears were ringing. Then it all went black.

Normal POV

Ziva was shocked at the sight of the metal. It looked like it was drilled into the skin. No wonder he was in pain!

"Sir, is there a way we can remove this metal?" the nurse asked worriedly.

"NO!" Ziva was surprised to hear that.

"But sir-"

"No, if you mess with it I won't be able to use my automale, and you could put me through more pain!" So it's called automale. Ziva made the mental note.

Screams hit the air, then it went silent. At this point. Another nurse and a doctor were in the room. The first nurse kindly asked Ziva to leave then hurried out behind the doctor who was wheeling Ed out of the room.

As she left she made sure to let the lady at the front desk know that she wanted to be informed when Ed woke up. With that done she headed back to NCIS.

Gibbs looked at Ziva. She was with McGee, they were looking up something on the computer. "What are you doing?" he asked.

McGee looked up, "Oh, we're just doing a search on the kid we found, but there's nothing here. He said his name was Edward Elric but I think he might have lied."

"No, I don't think so." Ziva disagreed.

"What's the report? What happened to the kid?" Gibbs asked.

"Well, I got the medical report. He had many cuts and bruises from rocks and multiple other things. Some were infected, but the wounds that were causing the most problems were three stab wounds in his stomach and a gunshot wound in the right shoulder. His left leg is also metal. he called it automale. I think the gunshot wound was causing him some problems because shortly after he woke up he was in pain. The only information I could get from him was that his name was Edward Elric, he is very guarded when he hears about the military, and he started crying when he found out he wasn't in Amestris. Then he complained about his leg, and eventually passed out from the pain."

"Did you say he had a metal leg?" Gibbs looked surprised.

"Yes," Ziva confirmed.

"Well that should be easy to find but we already searched that. The only thing even close to that was in a syfy movie DiNozzo watched. Nothing real." McGee said.

"Well than I guess we'll have to wait for the kid to wake up."

* * *

Three days later the NCIS team got a call from the hospital. Edward was finally awake.

Gibbs went with Ziva this they walked into the room they saw a small blonde boy staring at a glass if milk. He was muttering something like, 'I will not drink you, stupid opaque liquid from a cow!'

Gibbs with an amused look on his face said, "So how are you feeling?"

"Fantastic," Ed grumbled .

"Good," Gibbs smirked. "So are you up to answering some questions?"

"Sure, whatever." Ed leaned back in his bed, wincing as he fell back.

"All right, what were you doing in the alley?" Ziva was sitting behind him with a notebook to write down Ed's answers.

"I was just passing by it but I heard a man, he was saying something, but I can't really remember what it was. My heads kinda foggy from the drugs. I remember he sounded drunk though. Then I started going towards them. I heard a yell, and when I got there, there was a blonde girl standing above the man with a knife. I can't really remember after that."

Gibbs nodded. "Can you remember what the lady looked like?"

"Um, I'm pretty sure she was blonde with brown or hazel eyes. I think she was wearing tight black pants and a tight black tank top. "

"Did anything stand out?"

"Well I think she had some kind of bird tattoo right here," Ed pointed to his neck.

"All right now I have some not crime related questions for you. What is your real name?"

"Edward Elric."

"Really? We couldn't find you in our records."

"I'm not from this country."

"Then what country are you from?"

Ed's POV

'Damn he's onto me. What should I tell him? Should I just tell him it's small and he wouldn't have heard of it? Yeah that might stall them for a while.'

"it's a small country, you wouldn't have heard of it."

"Try me," the Agent said. 'Damn him!'

"It's called Amestris, it's not on a map." I grumbled.

"All right, where are your parents?"

"Not here," I looked away.

"Your mother?"

"Dead," I said quietly.

"Your father?"

"I-I-" where was he? If I couldn't remember how could I answer that? "I don't know what happened to him, he's most likely dead though."

"Any other family?"

"I have a brother, I don't know where he is." my eyes closed. Where are you Al? Did you come to this crazy world with me? Did you die in Amestris?

My mind started to get cloudy. The medicine was kicking in. I opened my eyes, the agents were both looking at me.

"Sorry, I'm really tired," I yawned, proving my point.

"That's all right," the man stood up. "We've got enough for now." he hadn't even left the room before I fell into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

* * *

The next time I woke up, a nurse was checking my IV.

The second time I woke up and I had found a needle in my arm, I had freaked out. All I could think about was how it was under my skin and if i pulled to hard I thought it would tear. I really didn't want that to happen, so I freaked. The nurse had come in to ask me what was wrong so I told her. 'The needle, is in my arm! Get it the hell out!' It all ended in an argument and had the same result every time I had ever been to a hospital. It stayed in.

"Oh," the nurse noticed me looking at her. "You're awake. I'm going to need to get a doctor, hold on a moment." I nodded and she left.

The doctor that came in was young, probably just out of school. He was wearing the white lab coat all doctors wore and was carrying a file. It probably had my name on it.

"Hello young man, Ed, was it?" he asked cheerfully.

"Yeah."

"I would like to ask a few questions about your leg, it that's all right with you."

I shrugged. Being in a foreign hospital I saw this coming, "Sure, but I'm going to warn you now, I don't know every detail. Just the basics."

He nodded and sat down. "All right so how does it work?"

"Well, it's connected to my nerves, it's run of the amplified electrical current running through my body. It moves the same a normal limb would." I shrugged.

"It's connected to your nerves? Wasn't that painful?" the doctor turned pale.

I smirked, "It hurt like hell. The operation to get it installed takes about three hours per limb, plus the drilling so it stays on. The least painful part you get to be asleep for, the drilling. But then you move on to nerve connection. Every nerve has to be connected to the metal and you have to be fully awake and no pain killers otherwise it throws something off."

"What about rehab?" the doctor was trying (and failing miserably) to look like what I was saying didn't bother him.

"It takes about three years to be able to move it normally, but I did it in one. I had myself puking blood each night, so I don't recommend that."

"Well thank you," he got up in a hurry and left.

'Well that was rude. He din't even let me ask any questions,' I laughed to myself.

He wouldn't even let me ask, when am I getting out of here?

* * *

Author's Note...

Hi, don't kill me. I had this thing called school. At the end of the week expect an update on a story, (might not be this one) because there will be this thing called summer. Summer is awesome!

Most spelling/capitol letter mistakes were made because I typed this on my IPad, I will eventually fix it, (Maybe)

That chapter was kinda a filler, sorry. I posted what I had. The plot may/may not move forward next chapter. My friend told me to base the killer of her. I don't really know why, _does she want to be a killer when she grows up?_ Who knows...

Until later, read my stuff, review and all that jazz!


End file.
